orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain
Early Life Rain was born and raised by Thomas and Emily Reluze in the small mining village of Oakhunt. When Rain was about 4 years old, a miner's body was found covered in spider webs. Cave Spider's overran the whole town, slaughtering everybody, while Rain, Emily, and Thomas took cover inside their house. Emily was looking after the small child and Thomas was fighting off spiders and barricading the doors and windows. Once the barracks were complete Thomas tried to go escape to a nearby province to get help for the town. He was never seen again. Emily was left alone with the child. Just when they thought they were safe the Cave Spiders managed to break into their home. Emily picked up Rain and tried to run away, but unfortunately, a spider bit the back of Emily’s heel. Emily fell down, holding Rain in her arms. “Run!” she screamed as the group of spiders overcame her. The last thing Rain saw before blacking out was his home town in ruins and his mother being devoured by the horrid creatures. The village of Oakhunt is now a rundown ghost town. Life in the City Soon after his parents passing, Rain was found almost dead in the outskirts of Oakhunt. The hunters that found him brought him back to their province and dropped him off at an orphanage, where he lived for 10 years. The city was unfriendly towards him, and the woman who ran the orphanage treated the children like dirt. Rain’s only friend in the city was an old drunk who would tell him stories about his travels. The old man used to be an adventurer, until he was shot in the knee by an arrow and was never able to walk correctly again. Rain’s favorite story is when the old man tells him about “The City in the Clouds.” One day when the old man was telling him about the city, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old rusty key to his boat. He tossed it to Rain and said “Your gonna be someone someday, Kid. I’m sure of it.” That man gave Rain the courage he needed to set sail to find that city. Rain made quite a name for himself, and became more famous than he ever imagined. He doesn’t remember much of his travels, and he doesn’t know if he ever made it to the City in the Clouds, but not a day goes by where he doesn’t think about it. Arrival on Neos Island When Rain was about 21, he had an amazing ship, and an amazing crew, dedicated to finding that island. Following a rumor he heard from an old man in a bar he set out on his ship, “The Odyssey,” to find the City in the Clouds. That night he set out, a violent storm came. Rain and his crew were attacked by the notorious Thunder Pirates. (A group of pirates said only to come out into deadly storms and raid ships.) They plundered and destroyed Rain’s beautiful ship, and killed all the crew. The only one left was Rain, who was able to escape on a poorly made raft he crafted out of debris. He sailed on the raft for many days, and as soon as all hope was lost, and he was sure he would die, he saw an island. Hungry, dazed, scared, and alone he headed out to find any inhabitants. Casting his raft aside he ran to the shore looking for shelter and civilization. There, Victor greeted him and set him up with a home on his island. Rain does not know his last name, and much of his past still eludes him. Category:Old Characters